Space Stranger
Background Reportedly a bootleg of Space Invaders, Space Stranger keeps the gameplay of Invaders intact for the most part, except for having the bonus U. F. O.s appear much more frequently and they can behave erratically, reversing directions at times. The graphics were also changed as well. Gameplay As with Space Invaders, players control a laser cannon at the bottom of the screen while a formation of invaders overhead marches from side to side and dropping bombs all the while. Once they reach a screen edge, the formation drops a notch closer to the player. With the more invaders that are cleared out, the faster the formation will move. If the player’s base gets hit by a bomb, it will be destroyed, and the game will end when there are no more bases left in reserve or if the player gets “invaded” (i. e. if one or more invaders reaches the bottom of the screen). However, players have four bunkers to take shelter behind, although fire from the invaders and the player will damage them. The bunkers are refreshed with each new wave, however. Also during a wave, a bonus U. F. O. will appear at the top of the screen and is worth a lot of points. It appears much more frequently than it does with Space Invaders, plus it can suddenly reverse direction as well. Controls *Move laser base–joystick *Fire–button Scoring *Bottom two row invader–10 points each *Middle two row invader–20 points *Top row invader–30 points *U. F. O.–50, 100, 150 or 300 points *Shooting a bunker– -10 to -50 points (see Trivia) *Extra laser base–1000 points *Free game–3000 points or more scored during a game Trivia *A free game was awarded if players could score 3000 or more points, although the setting could have depended on the machine. *There are two instances of incorrect grammar during the attract mode: one on the title/scoring table screen, telling of how much "point" everything is worth, along with instructing players to "press __ (number) play button" once one or more credits was inserted into the machine. *Each time a bunker is shot, 10 points are deducted from the player's score, up to 50 points total. *On the original Space Invaders, the U. F. O. will not come out when there are less than nine invaders left. Here that number has been decreased by one. *The game was followed by Super Space Stranger, thought to be a Japan-only release by Ban Presto. The manufacturer of Space Stranger is unknown. Links Click on the tabber below for a review. tab1= |-| Review= Review Well, isn't this cute! A pirated version of Space Invaders. Makes me wonder how difficult it was to do that back in the early days of the arcade, for someone to tamper with a machine. Anyway, there really isn't much to say in regards to an Invaders game --its been said a million times before as it is -- although having the U. F. O. constantly come out/change directions helped the game out a little, plus your scores will be higher than with Invaders if you're able to hit them a lot. But that didn't really help out the game that much though. 6.5/10 (review by Darrylb500) Category:Arcade BOTSS Category:Games Category:Reviews